


is this okay?

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: & its kinda. extra comforting now. idk, Boys In Love, Consent, Drabble, HSHSJJSJ WAIT, It's not mentioned but, M/M, Making Out, One-Shot, Respecting each other's boundaries, and i wrote this b4 the Stuff, but like, consensual making out, consent is groovy, i Know yall prolly hate when i rant in the tags, i dunno. follow my tumblr, i love them, idek, idk if this counts lmao, im goin thru stuff rn, it's 420 words long, neck biting, they're both trans, this is short idc, this is the best day of my lfie nvm, wow guys! consent is so cool!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: the boys make out. that's all





	is this okay?

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's ya boi back at it again with the cOnSeNt i Know everything I've posted recently has been smutty but like.,,.,., idek. anyway at this point everything I write is geared towards myself as the audience so I just throw it at y'all and hope someone else likes the same things I do ! yeet

It had started like anything else they'd done had. 

They were sitting on Evan's bed and Jared was rambling about something (he couldn't even remember what it was now) and then Evan had leaned over and kissed him.   
And most days that would've been the end of it. But they'd just kept kissing, and now Evan had a hand in Jared's hair and one twisted in the fabric of his shirt; and Jared had one hand on Evan's shoulder and one hand on his waist below his shirt.   
Evan turned his head slightly and kissed him harder. As he did so, he tugged at Jared's hair — probably not even intentionally — but Jared moaned slightly into Evan's mouth and that was when the two broke apart.   
"Wow, Jare," Evan whispered, and he was clearly trying to get his thoughts in the right order, so Jared let him. He let the hand in Jared's hair fall to the bed. "I— are you okay with this? Because I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I know this is new and, so."  
"Yeah," said Jared. "Yeah. But let's not, um, this is as far as I'm, as I want to go right now, so."  
"Yeah, yeah, of course, love," Evan said, and Jared flushed and leaned forward and kissed him again.  
Evan broke the kiss and Jared tilted his head, confused, but Evan just smiled at him and pressed a kiss to the soft skin between his jaw and his neck.   
Jared shivered and Evan smiled against his skin, continuing to press kisses down his neck until he reached Jared's collarbone.   
Jared's hand shifted up a bit and Evan shivered as he pressed another kiss to the skin below Jared's collarbone this time, shifting the collar of his shirt back.   
"Ev," Jared whispered.   
"Hm?"  
"If you, um, if you want to leave a mark..."  
"Can I?" Evan asked.   
Jared nodded against the top of his head. "Yeah."  
Evan pressed a feather-light kiss to that same spot before kissing harder, sucking at the skin until he was satisfied with the mark. He pulled away, looking at Jared with more love in his eyes than Jared had thought humanly possible.   
"You're gorgeous," Jared blurted.   
Evan kissed him lightly. "You're my pretty boy."  
Jared made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and kissed him harder, whimpering when Evan bit at his bottom lip.   
"I love you," Evan whispered. Jared wanted to play it on repeat like a favourite song.   
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi yes asking for consent is mcfreaking RADICAL even if it's not consent for sex. like consent is always important & when u ask for it ur bein absolutely GROOVY. follow my tumblr for some (long pause) LIT posts : @trans-zoe-murphy  
> also skjhdkjahds i wrote this back in december?? wtf @me get it together


End file.
